legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crow (Nefarious)
"Stop me if you've heard this one before: Bad guy crashes party, kidnaps princess, makes dramatic exit. Plucky, handsome hero gives chase. Epic quest ensues. But, funny story... Yeah, I'M the bad guy." ''- Crow '''Crow' is the main character of Nefarious. He is a supervillain and mechanical genius who aspires to take over the world. Relationships Becky "Best. Evil. Secretary. Ever!" - Crow, Before Winterdown Becky is Crow's secretary, in charge of maintaining the paperwork and business side of his evil empire. As such, their relationship is largely that of a boss and employee. Crow thinks of Becky as a friend. However, Becky sees their relationship as purely professional, stating that she is not Crow's friend, but merely his secretary. It is possible for Crow and Becky to start dating, depending the player's choices in Would You Date A Super Villain? This unlocks the achievement "Office Romance." However, regardless of whether Crow and Becky start a romantic relationship, Becky says that dates will have to wait until after the completion of Crow's plans, meaning that dating Becky will otherwise have no bearing on the plot. In the bad ending, Becky presumably rules the world alongside Crow as his right hand. In the good ending, Becky becomes displeased with Crow abandoning the Doom Howitzer, and takes control of the machine herself, betraying her boss. Crow is actually impressed by Becky's show of villainy, complimenting her on being exceptionally evil. Nevertheless, he knows she must be stopped, and teams up with Princess Mayapple to defeat her. However, after her defeat, Becky asks if she and Crow are still "cool." Crow assures her that they are, forgiving her for her double-cross, even though he docks her pay for it. The two of them sit and watch the sun rise together, vowing to come back with an even better scheme next time. Princess Mayapple "We are not friends!" - Crow, aboard the Sovereign after completing Winterdown and Sukochi Crow frequently kidnaps Princess Mayapple as part of his villainous schemes. While this technically makes them enemies, the two are very close and even friendly to one another, with Mayapple frequently inviting Crow to sporting events, go-kart races, and other casual get-togethers. Despite his status as a villain, Princess Mayapple considers Crow her friend. Crow, however, publicly denies his friendship with Becky - though it can be inferred that he does actually care about her, and that he enjoys her company. Mayapple knows Crow well enough to believe that deep down, he's a better person than he lets on. She confronts him and says that he would ultimately regret using the Doom Howitzer to conquer the world - urging him to stop by telling him that he won't find true happiness in world domination. Crow, in turn, can (depending on the player's choice) remind Mayapple that she's no villain, and that she shouldn't stoop to revenge when she threatens to kill Dr. Cackle; advice that Mayapple greatly appreciates. If certain choices are made in the dating show, Would You Date A Super Villain?, Crow can express some romantic interest in Mayapple. Mayapple, however, is completely uninterested, flatly saying "No" to the idea of them dating. Later, when asked by Walk Droid if she and Crow are a couple, she says that she'd rather die, but that they are friends. Depending on the player's choice, Crow can either abandon using the Doom Howitzer and preserve his friendship with Mayapple and the other monarchs, or toss Mayapple's friendship aside and use her to conquer the world. White Star Hawk Moth Remilia Scarlet Nagito Komaeda Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Kidnappers Category:Armored Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Xander Mobus